senpai_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Seke Neko Kyoki
Mundane made awesome~ Seke was exhausted. She trudged home from Walmart carrying bags full of ramen. But something caught her eye. A box was sitting on the sidewalk. In rather sloppy handwriting, it read "FREE KITTENS." She immediately ran over to the box and saw four kittens. There was a brown one that looked much younger and smaller than the rest. Also, there was another small white one that was sleeping. The two biggest ones were playing with their own tails and their coats were tan and....pink? Seke couldn't resist. She knew she wanted these kitties badly...but the thing was, her tsundere neighbor Cara was allergic to felines. The girl thought things out in her head, and decided against bringing them to her apartment. "Sorry guys, I'm sure you'll find an owner better than me!" She bent down to pet them goodbye. But they were just so precious! Seke squeed and thought of a sneaky plan to bring them home without her friend knowing. She stuffed the kittens in her jacket and speed-walked to her apartment building. As she neared her door, she was greeted by Cara. Cara sneezed. "Ack, have you been around cats or something?" ".....No '-' " "Eh whatever, goodnight!" Seke stepped into her apartment. "Phew that was close!" She took the kittens out of her jacket and set them on her bed. "Awww ^u^" They started playing around. "Hmmm...I guess I need to name you guys....You're all guys right? ....Yep. Okay..." She named the white one Takuto, after one of her favorite anime characters. Then the brown one was so adorable she decided to give him an adorable name, Yuki. She looked at the tan one. "Huh, you look like the smart one XD" So she named him Akihiko, which means "bright boy." Lastly, she glanced at the pink kitten. "I'm not sure if you're covered in paint, someone dyed you, or I'm just colorblind...." After some thinking Seke chose to name him Fang. "Hey, any boy kitty who is pink has to have a tough name to make up for his fur!" She giggled. Seke yawned. "Well...time for bed I guess...." She set out a bowl of milk and some food she figured cats could eat and headed off to bed. She fell asleep instantly. As she slept, the kittens made their way up onto her bed and snuggled with her. Fang licked her cheek before nodding off while the others cuddled in the blanket. The next day, Seke woke up rejoicing. "ITS SATURDAY YA HEAR WHAT I SAW!?" Her yelling woke up the kittens, and they meowed in discontent. "Awh I'm sorry babies!" She picked them all up and went to the bathroom. "Good kitties are clean kitties!" She placed them in the sink which was full of warm water. Seke washed and dried each cat separately, and laughed as they licked their paws. "Did I miss a spot?" Days went on like this. Seke would hide any abnormal things from Cara. "You have little hairs all over your hoodie..." Her neighbor would say. "Oh, thats just from...um...this stuffed animal I have!" She would also come home with new cat toys and treats and giggle at their antics. The kittens became her main source of joy. Every day she would come home and get glomped by the four adorable critters! "Ahaha, I'm going to end up as a crazy old cat lady..." Seke would tell herself. Well....crazy was right!!!